1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices such as an image forming device, a facsimile device, and the like. In addition, the present invention also relates to a storage medium that stores a control program for these types of electronic devices.
2. Background Information
A plurality of keys are provided on a conventional facsimile device (an example of an electronic device) in order to select the recipient(s) of a facsimile. It is well known that the mode of a facsimile device can be changed in accordance with the amount of time that a key thereon is pushed (see, for example, paragraph 0010 of Japanese published patent application 2004-147135). The aforementioned conventional facsimile device includes a touch panel type of operation unit like that shown in FIG. 6. When a facsimile is to be transmitted to a plurality of recipients, a sender will, for example, select recipients B, C, and D (circles with dashed lines in the figure), and begin transmission by pushing a transmit key (such as a start key) not shown in the figure. Thus, with electronic devices such as a facsimile device, at least two key operations will be needed in order to select one or more recipients and begin facsimile transmission.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device that allows a user to specify the parameters or functions thereof with fewer key operations. Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage medium that stores a control program that is executed by this type of electronic device.